En tiempos difíciles
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KagaMomo. Universo alterno. Kagami Taiga es un bombero de 24 años que pasa sus noches libres comiendo hamburguesas y viendo partidos de basketball. Un día, conoce a Momoi Satsuki, de 19 años y proveniente de Japón. Sabe que no tiene nada qué ofrecerle y aún así, no puede evitar enamorarse de ella.


**Claim: **Kagami Taiga/Momoi Satsuki.  
**Notas: **Universo Alterno.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **08. Festividad

* * *

**En tiempos difíciles.**

La primera vez que la ve, Momoi Satsuki no es más que un fantasma para sus ojos adormilados, una mancha de color en un bar oscuro, plagado del olor del alcohol y la comida rápida. No es un encuentro especial y él no está muy atento a su única acompañante en la barra mientras espera su hamburguesa con papas fritas, una cena rápida antes de caer rendido sobre su cama tras un turno de dos días sin dormir. Lo único que realmente hace que se fije en ella es la enorme mancha de ketchup que logra salpicar sobre su suéter rosa, consecuencia de unas manos torpes en un cuerpo que desea dormir urgentemente y que, como siempre, se ha decantado por la comida primero.

—¡Lo siento! —alcanza a decir, pero se abstiene de tratar de limpiarla porque ya le ha pasado que otras chicas lo han catalogado de acoso—. No fue mi intención.

—No es nada —dice ella y es cuando, a través de ojos borrosos por el sueño, Kagami se da cuenta del color de sus pupilas, brillantes sobre una tez pálida y sin duda oriental—. Ten más cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? —por si fuera poco, su acento se lo confirma. Un inglés un tanto extraño aunque entendible—. O la próxima vez la pagarás.

Esa última afirmación da por terminada la conversación y aunque él tiene curiosidad por saber de dónde viene, pronto se olvida del asunto, concentrado como está en su comida, un mal hábito que le han dicho sus amigos, nunca se podrá quitar. Sumado a esto, están dando un partido de basketball por la televisión y roba la poca atención que no le dirige a las papas fritas o al refresco de cola a un lado, nada saludable para un bombero como él.

—El número 5 es muy bueno —dice a nadie en particular, señalando con una papa frita hacia el televisor—. Sus donqueos son muy buenos...

—¡Y ese alley-oop...! —dice la chica a su lado, regalándole una sonrisa.

—Sin embargo, su actitud es mala —acota Kagami, desviando los ojos, un tanto avergonzado y de este modo le pasa desapercibida la mueca de ella, también al ver que el número 5 del equipo en televisión ya tiene cuatro faltas—. Una lástima. ¡Ah, camarero, otra hamburguesa!

—Ganarán —pronostica ella, que ha estado removiendo una malteada de fresa casi con desgana pero que, ante dicha afirmación, se vuelve extrañamente feroz—. Con todo y la mala actitud.

Kagami está a punto de decir otra cosa, quizá llevar la conversación hacia temas más interesantes, cuando ella alza una mano para pedirle silencio, los ojos clavados en las figuras de la televisión, casi como si estuviese calculando algo. El partido termina no mucho después y como la chica ha vaticinado, con todo y cuatro faltas el equipo se las haarreglado para ganar. Y mientras tanto, él ya se ha tomado tres coca-colas y cuatro hamburguesas, por lo que de su sucio y gastado uniforme de bombero, sobresale ligeramente su estómago, más que satisfecho.

—Oye, ¿cómo lo sabías? —pregunta, pero ya no hay nadie a su lado. La silla vacía, la malteada a medio tomar y una servilla, así como restos de algún perfume floral, son todo lo que queda de ella; ni siquiera ha podido preguntarle su nombre.

Al parecer, es un encuentro más entre encuentros acaecidos en la ciudad, el pan de cada día de quien no tiene una casa dónde comer o el tiempo para hacerlo y debe recurrir a bares olvidados en alguna esquina de la ciudad, donde encuentros fortuitos suceden. Kagami está dispuesto a olvidarlo, su cuerpo ahora le exige que vaya a la cama y duerma hasta el medio día del día siguiente, quizá incluso más, categorizándolo como una casualidad entre tantas de su oficio, cuando observa con más detenimiento la servilleta dejada por ella, donde brillan con tinta rosada los números de una línea telefónica.

No hay un nombre, ni un promesa, pero mientras se guarda su cambio y se pone de pie para ir a casa, sabe que no son necesarias. Porque cuando marque, ella contestará.

.

La oportunidad de llamarla no se presenta hasta algunas semanas después, cuando se toma una semana de vacaciones del cuerpo de bomberos y se encuentra con que no tiene nada qué hacer. Normalmente, esos días los aprovecharía para visitar a Alex en casa o llamar a Tatsuya, para jugar un poco de basketball, pero mientras yace en su cama una mañana, inseguro de lo que le deparará el día, la perspectiva se le antoja aburrida.

No obstante, todavía tiene el número, guardado en el cajón de la mesita de noche, entre un montón de clips y revistas viejas. Y aunque quizá sea demasiado tarde, aunque quizá su tardanza sea interpretada como desinterés, aunque se siente un tanto avergonzado, sabe que no pierde nada con intentar.

Tras desayunar para darse un poco de valor, descuelga el auricular que casi siempre está de adorno en su casa y marca el número, pensando en por quién debería de preguntar si no es ella la que responde.

—¿Hola? —dice una voz y aunque atenuada sin duda por la magia de los cables telefónicos, puede reconocerla inmediatamente—. ¿Quién es? ¿Es una broma?

—Hola —dice él y sabe que no es suficiente como para que lo reconozca, por lo cual rápidamente añade—: Soy el chico de la otra vez. Ya sabes, el que estaba sentado junto a ti el día en que los Sun Devils enfrentaron a...

Tras su explicación, sólo recibe silencio. La chica no hace referencia alguna al encuentro, casi lo hace dudar de que realmente se conocieron, de que es el número adecuado o de que fue dejado ahí para él.

—Escucha, sólo me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo hoy. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, pero te estoy invitando a salir, ¿qué tan extraño suena eso?

—Extraño —ríe ella desde el otro lado de la línea—. Pero me encantaría.

Mientras se ponen de acuerdo en la hora y el lugar, Kagami piensa que a él también y no se sorprende cuando se olvida nuevamente de preguntarle su nombre, cosa poco importante al momento, porque sabe que ya tendrá tiempo de preguntar por él. Y algo le dice, que mucho tiempo, además.

.

La primera cita no es nada especial. No se toman de las manos ni sucede nada "digno de recordarse" como dirían sus amigos de la universidad, pero en su lugar, Kagami obtiene mucha información. Así, mientras pasean por las soleadas calles de Phoenix, ella, usando un vestido blanco y sandalias a juego y él unos jeans deslavados y una camisa, Kagami no tarda en enterarse de su nombre Momoi Satsuki, de que estudia en la universidad del estado con una beca que se ganó en Japón y apenas tiene un año residiendo en el país.

Le gusta el basketball, como le dejó entrever esa noche en el bar y sus estudios se enfocan en ser profesora de educación física para niños de primaria. Sus padres tienen bastante dinero, allá en Japón y por eso no tiene que preocuparse por conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo como muchos de sus compañeros; todavía le cuesta pronunciar el inglés y su talento especial es hacer un nudo usando la lengua con el tallo de una cereza.

A cambio, Kagami le dice su edad 24 años, que hace algún tiempo se graduó también de la universidad del estado como Ingeniero Industrial, carrera que no le gustó, que vive solo en un apartamento todavía pagado por sus padres, a diferencia de ella, que duerme en los dormitorios de la facultad y que al igual que ella, también comparte un gusto por el basketball que no se ha extinguido a pesar de que lleva años sin jugar.

—¿Y por qué decidiste ser bombero, Taiga-kun? —pregunta ella y suena gracioso ese kun que no puede dejar de usar, a pesar de estar en otro país.

—Quiero ayudar —dice, primero a regañadientes—. Hacer algo por la comunidad. Seguro que un ingeniero industrial gana mucho dinero, pero no hace mucho por las personas. El departamento estaba falto de personal, así que envié mi solicitud. Me aceptaron y llevo varios años sirviendo a mi país.

—Eres una buena persona, Taiga-kun —concluye ella tras escucharlo y finge muy bien que no nota su vergüenza cuando Kagami desvía los ojos, dispuesto a cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Por cierto —dice después de un rato de andar en silencio, sorprendido de lo rápido que se han hecho amigos, si es que se le puede llamar así—. ¿Cómo sabías que ganarían los Sun Devils? Debes de ser hincha de la universidad porque atiendes a ella, pero, aún así...

—Porque... —dice ella, dándose la vuelta para encararlo y caminando hacia atrás sin ningún problema, de manera que Kagami casi puede imaginársela de pequeña, en alguna solitaria calle de Japón jugando con sus amigas al mismo juego—. El número 5, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Cómo olvidarlo —dice Kagami, pues es lo mejor que le ha pasado al equipo en los últimos diez años.

—Bueno, vino de Japón conmigo. Es mi mejor amigo, supongo, aunque a él no le gustaría escucharme decirte esto —dice ella, pensativa aunque todavía sonriente, un rasgo que Kagami llegará a amar con el paso del tiempo y cuyas primeras apariciones ya tienen un efecto un tanto atontador en él—. Dai-chan —dice y luego puntualiza, como para que quede claro—. Aomine Daiki, el número 5 de los Sun Devils.

.

Satsuki no miente. Y Kagami no sabe si sentirse feliz al respecto, porque cuando por fin conoce al chico en persona, al menos cinco años menor que él, no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de que su mala actitud es una constante incluso fuera de la cancha. Aún así, sus sentimientos son contradictorios, en la medida en que está fascinado por conocer al jugador estrella del equipo de su ex-escuela, con un talento pocas veces visto.

—¿Quién es éste, Satsuki? —pregunta el joven cuando se encuentran una tarde, en una cafetería de la ciudad. Tiene todo el aspecto de un vago y a Kagami no le sorprendería saber que sus notas no son las mejores y que la beca la obtuvo por su inconmensurable potencial.

—Ya te lo dije, Dai-chan —replica ella a su lado, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de reproche, como si fuese una madre avergonzada de un hijo desobediente—. Tú querías conocerlo, no finjas.

—¿Y por qué querría conocerlo? —pregunta y al no obtener respuesta dirige su atención al hombre frente a él, cuya antipatía al menos es mutua—. Así que eres tú el que ha estado saliendo con Satsuki últimamente, ¿eh?

—Sí, soy Kagami Taiga —dice ofreciendo una mano que el otro no duda en estrechar, aunque quizá con demasiada fuerza—. Y tú eres Aomine Daiki, de los Sun Devils.

—Eso ya lo sé —dice, lanzando un bostezo, una clara invitación al conflicto—. Lo que no sé es qué ha visto Satsuki en alguien como tú.

—¿Quieres pelea? —pregunta Kagami, aunque es demasiado obvio—. La tendrás.

—Basta, ustedes dos —dice Satsuki pero es como si no hubiese hablado y en los dos hombres que se enfrentan con una mesa de café de por medio, no puede evitar encontrar similitudes que le parecen divertidas y extrañas a la vez.

—¿Qué puede hacer alguien como tú contra mí? —inquiere Daiki, levantándose.

—Juguemos un 1-on-1 —sugiere Kagami.

—¿Tanto quieres perder?

Aunque no le gustaría darle la razón a un idiota como Dai-chan, Satsuki no puede evitar estar de acuerdo con él. Jugar en sus terrenos podría resultar peligroso y aunque se supone que sólo es un juego de basketball, mejores jugadores que Kagami han visto sus sueños destruidos tras enfrentarse a él, un resultado que sería ridículo por sólo una antipatía inicial. Sin embargo, no puede hacer mucho para detenerlos y pronto se encuentran en la cancha más cercana, un lugar lleno de graffitti y latas de cerveza a medio tomar, en donde, en medio de este ambiente aprensivo, tiene que sentarse a verlos pelear.

Sorprendentemente, Kagami es muy bueno. Tanto que consigue seguirle el ritmo a Daiki aunque nunca sin sobrepasar su marcador. Pronto, la hostilidad inicial se convierte en una feroz rivalidad y aunque las muecas de ambos siguen siendo de desafío, Satsuki puede sentir cómo el ambiente cambia, haciéndolos amigos al final.

—No ha estado mal para un viejo como tú —dice Aomine al final, cuando el marcador se inclina a su favor por seis puntos de ventaja—. La próxima vez no seré tan suave contigo.

Satsuki sonríe al escuchar la réplica de Taiga, una promesa de que la próxima vez ganará. Se siente aliviada de saber que no habrá más problemas entre ellos, pero su felicidad no durará mucho, porque pronto y cada vez que tiene oportunidad, Dai-chan no duda en unírseles en sus citas, que siempre terminan en la cancha más cercana.

Se han hecho amigos y se han olvidado de ella. ¿Gajes del oficio?

.

Taiga le pide salir oficialmente cuando llevan dos años de conocerse. Es una noche como cualquier otra y una sorpresiva lluvia los ha obligado a resguardarse en la entrada de una librería, cuyas luces no tardan en apagarse cuando la lluvia comienza a arreciar. Satsuki mentiría si dijera que no ha esperado este momento (aunque no sabe desde cuándo comenzó a hacerlo), sintiéndolo presente en cada mirada de él, cada sonrisa o comentario extraño.

—Ya era hora —dice, cuando escucha las palabras ¿Quieres salir conmigo? salir de sus labios y encuentra cierto placer maligno en la sorpresa que lee en sus ojos, como si hubiese dicho algo malo—. Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a pedir, Taiga-kun —dice ella, estirándose por sobre el abrigo que él le ha prestado para tomar el collar que usa, donde brilla un anillo de plata—. Pensé que estabas comprometido o algo así.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Esto es de Tatsuya —dice él, mirando el anillo como si fuera la primera vez.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces Taiga-kun está saliendo con un chico? —se burla ella, incapaz de acallar la felicidad en su interior y se alegra de que esté haciendo frío, pues así puede adjudicar el rubor en sus mejillas a la estación.

—¡Claro que no! Tatsuya es...

—Saldré contigo, Taiga-kun —dice y aunque tiene el cabello mojado, no duda en acercarse a él, con la excusa de compartir calor en una noche fría. A Dai-chan probablemente no le gustará la idea, todavía tiene complejo de hermano sobreprotector, pero a Satsuki no le interesa. Lo que realmente importa es que a ella le gusta Kagami Taiga y está dispuesta a intentarlo en los últimos dos años que le quedan en América.

.

Lo que más le gusta a Taiga de Satsuki es que es una caja de sorpresas. Y como en toda caja de sorpresas, a veces hay cosas desagradables. Por ejemplo, los extraños platillos con los que lo recibe de vez en cuando, tras haber asegurado una copia de las llaves de su apartamento y siempre atenta al fin de sus turnos en el cuerpo de bomberos. Decir que Satsuki es mala cocinando sería una mentira, en realidad, es pésima. Pero debido al exceso de trabajo, casi siempre el hambre puede más que él y termina comiéndose el extraño guisado del día, que de algún modo es mejor que un montón de hamburguesas.

—¿Taiga-kun? —pregunta ella una noche, mientras ven televisión acostados en el único sofá del apartamento vacío, tras una copiosa cena de lo que Satsuki ha denominado pasta—. ¿Me enseñarías a cocinar? —la luz de la televisión acaricia sus facciones, tiñéndola de diversos tonos de luz, resaltando ese aire etéreo alrededor de ella, una ligereza que hace muy agradable su peso corporal sobre él.

—Por supuesto —dice él—, pero debo advertirte que soy un maestro estricto.

—Como debe de ser —responde ella, recostándose de nuevo contra su pecho, sintiendo su corazón y su respiración, un extraño bálsamo para un viernes por la noche—. Ser estricto no equivale a ser cruel, Taiga-kun. Y yo sé que tú no lo eres.

—Siempre diciendo cosas como ésas —ríe él, un tanto nervioso y ella puede sentirlo inmediatamente en lo agitado de su respiración, así como en el aumento de su ritmo cardiaco. No le sorprende que para tranquilizarse dirija los ojos a la televisión, al partido de los Sun Devils al que lo ha convencido de no asistir.

Durante un segundo, los ojos de la chica también se dirigen a la pantalla, pero sus pensamientos no están con los jugadores de su escuela, que se pasan el balón con su usual maestría, sino que se detienen en la idea de un Kagami Taiga antes de conocerla, cuyas noches libres no pasaba más que viendo televisión.

—Taiga-kun.

—¿Qué sucede? —el partido sigue desarrollándose en la televisión pero Satsuki se alegra de comprobar que los ojos del joven se dirigen hacia ella sin vacilación, sus manos ahuecadas alrededor de sus mejillas, de su cabello, dándole escalofríos.

—¿No te alegras de que no hayamos ido al partido?

Claro que se alegra, sobre todo cuando siente los labios de Satsuki sobre los suyos, en una intimidad que en un estadio repleto nunca podrían alcanzar.

.

Satsuki tiene muchos sueños. Kagami llega a conocerlos tras una escucha atenta y largas noches en vela. Las pláticas de Satsuki están llenas de ellos, sobre todo conforme se acerca su graduación y se abren ante ella nuevas posibilidades; un mundo entero que descubrir. Kagami se alegra sinceramente por ella, por la vitalidad que lee en sus ojos aun en noches oscuras y que seguramente la llevará muy lejos. Sin embargo, es precisamente este hecho el que más lo asusta. Y a ella también, puede notarlo cuando se queda súbitamente callada en medio de un monólogo sobre la clase de profesora que será. Llegar muy lejos es también separarse, decir adiós. Porque con la graduación, su visa de estudiante expirará y tendrá que regresar a Japón, a donde con un sueldo de bombero no podrá seguirla.

—No puedo pedirte que te quedes —dice él cuando por fin sale el tema a colación, faltando medio mes para la ceremonia oficial, con la entrega de los títulos y la despedida—. No tengo nada que ofrecerte.

—¿Esa es tu excusa? —dice ella—. ¿Que no tienes nada qué ofrecerme?

—Soy un bombero de 27 años y esto es lo único que tengo, este apartamento. Cuando te vayas, no podré seguirte aunque así lo desee. No tengo el dinero suficiente.

—¡Puedo quedarme! No importa si me lo pides o no —dice ella y las lágrimas en sus ojos bien podrían ser de furia, más que de tristeza, al ver cómo Kagami se devalúa y devalúa todo lo que han construido en dos años de relación y tres de amistad—. Puedo quedarme y voy a hacerlo.

—¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? —pregunta él y casi parece como si prefiriera verla marchar, así de incrédulo es el tono de su voz.

Satsuki, que se ha dado la vuelta con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y que golpea el piso con inusitada fuerza ayudada por sus tennis, pierde un poco el impacto de su enojo cuando lo encara para decirle:

—Con tu ayuda. Te registraron como ciudadano estadounidense cuando naciste.

—Sí, pero no entiendo a dónde vas con todo esto...

—Cásate conmigo —dice ella y casi parece una amenaza, atenuada por la decisión que ve en sus ojos, anegados de lágrimas—. Casémonos, Taiga-kun. Si esa es la única forma de que pueda permanecer aquí...

—Pero, ¿estás loca? ¿No es eso aún peor? ¿Qué puedo darte aun así?

—¿Por qué de pronto todo se resume a qué puedes darme o no? ¡Antes no te importaba! Y a mi no me importa casarme, no lo veo como un sacrificio ni como una carga, ni siquiera como una medida desesperada. Quiero hacerlo algún día. Contigo. ¿Por qué no ahora?

—Satsuki...

—A menos que tú no quieras hacerlo. Entonces tendré que idear otro plan.

—Aún así, para una boda se requiere hacer todo con anticipación. No tendremos tiempo...

Satsuki no llega a escuchar lo demás, para ella es suficiente saber que en realidad él no desea dejarla ir. Tiene razón en que no hay tiempo suficiente y tampoco muchas ideas, pero sí detractores, empezando por sus propios padres en Japón. Sin embargo, ya se les ocurrirá algo. Tiene que.

.

Aunque nunca se lo confesará a nadie, Satsuki tiene que admitir que cuando era niña, imaginaba su boda como algo diferente. Y aunque en esencia el paquete que han elegido en la Capilla de las Flores tiene todo lo que ella imaginaba de pequeña (el vestido blanco, los ramos de flores y un bonito estilo victoriano), nunca imaginó que terminaría casándose en Las Vegas, con ayuda de un buscador de internet de emergencia y a los 22 años de edad, sin siquiera tener el título de la carrera todavía en las manos.

Le ha costado a Taiga-kun la mitad del salario de un mes (que ha prometido regresarle a su debido tiempo), sin contar el traje y otros gastos aunados, pero puede ver en sus ojos que no se arrepiente, aunque el asunto le parece tan extraño como a ella, a pesar de que ya están frente a frente, listos para consumarlo todo.

Mientras el sacerdote dice las tradicionales palabras de unión, extraídas de la biblia católica en la que ella no fue educada ni tampoco cree, sus ojos se desvían hacia las 30 personas presentes en la pequeña capilla, una mezcla de amigos de la universidad de ambas partes y los padres de él. El mejor amigo de Taiga, Tatsuya, su profesora y vieja amiga, Alex. Y para ella, además de unas risueñas amigas, Dai-chan también. No del todo contento ante lo que llama una locura pero aún así presente para apoyarla.

_No te será fácil_, le dijo el día en que Satsuki le anunció su abrupta decisión. _Tiene razón cuando dice que no tiene nada que ofrecerte. La pasarán mal muchos días, Satsuki. No quiero que te arrepientas después_. Sus palabras resuenan en su mente mientras lo observa a través de su velo blanco como la nieve, pero se desvanecen cuando su vista vuelve a fijarse en Taiga. No es estúpida, se lo dijo a Daiki una vez terminó de sermonearla, sabe que habrá tiempos difíciles. Pero como en todo, siempre los hay.

Por eso no duda en dar el sí cuando le es pedido, cortando los lazos con su familia de una vez por todas y no sin sentir cierto dolor. Siempre hay tiempos difíciles para todos y el matrimonio, entre muchas otras cosas, sirve para superarlos junto a otra persona, ¿no?

**FIN.**


End file.
